


It's Okay

by lavenderlotion



Series: Ficlets for: 'Drabble Challenge: 1-150' [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 02:12:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14226867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/pseuds/lavenderlotion
Summary: For the prompt: "Why do you only kiss me when I'm sleeping?"





	It's Okay

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lilbeanz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilbeanz/gifts).



> prompt me [here](https://lavender-lotion.tumblr.com/post/172641498629/drabble-challenge-1-150), please?

“Why do you only kiss me when I’m sleeping?” Stiles asked, voice still heavy with sleep, his words hardly more than a slur of noise in the silent room.

John froze, still half bent over his son as his heart began to beat out of his chest, too fast and too loud for him to hear anything else in the room. He had been careful, he had thought. He had tried so hard to hide his attraction, push it down, so far down—far, far away where it could do nothing more than fade away. John had been so sure Stiles had been asleep, hell, he had carried him up from the couch himself, but somehow he wasn’t, or he woke up, or-

“It’s okay, daddy,” Stiles said, voice whisper soft and something in John’s chest broke, crumbled, and so did he when Stiles reached for him, and he fell into his son's arms.

“I love you too,” Stiles promised, and John heard everything his son wasn’t saying in the way Stiles hugged him close, pulled him in tight and didn’t lessen his grip.

He kissed Stiles’ forehead again—like he had done only moments before—but this time Stiles was awake, and he titled his own head up when John tried to pull away, brushed their lips together, breathed out a shaky, long breath that John greedily breathed back in. Silence settled back around them, blanketing them in and the darkness felt like safety, like invincibility and John kissed his son again, something in his chest piecing itself back together.

John pulled Stiles in, and the boy was already there, pressed flush to his chest and so beautiful, the most beautiful thing John had ever seen, always, always had been. His breath caught when Stiles smiled at him, and that—his face pale in the scant light, cheeks flushed and eyes fucking  _ sparkling _ with happiness—was the most beautiful thing John had ever seen.

**Author's Note:**

> and, this, because she is lovely and sent me two
> 
>  
> 
> [my tumblr!!!](https://lavender-lotion.tumblr.com/)


End file.
